Saved
by Zeelee-Vallen
Summary: Sheltered Hinata Hyuuga gets kicked out of her home by her father, and sent to a group home. This group home just so happens to be the home of the Akatsuki. When Hinata starts school for the first time, she is instantly taken into Naruto's gang. A war against Naruto's crew and the Akatsuki instantly arises. HinataXMulti, AU
1. Chapter 1

Zeelee-Vallen: I needed to get this idea out before i lost it! It's going to be my first story without an oc as a main charicter. Its gona be odd for me... But tell me what you all think, and I'll write more, or make changes :D Also, please forgive my writing/gramer... Im learning as I go, im still trying to perfect my style. I dont know what im doing for pairings just yet...

Zeelee-Vallen: WE DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING ELSE WE MAY USE! You'll know what I own. :D

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx Hinata's POV XxXxXxXxXxXxXxx

"Hinata we're sending you too a group home."

Pale empty orbs with a lavander tint locked on the figure standing in the door way of the garage. This is were she slept, for she was the disgrace of the family. It was clusterd and umcompftorble, even the maids got better that her. At least they got their own corters. While she litterly slept in a dog bed. Father wouldnt even let her sleep in the backseat of one of the many vehicles.

Hard emotionless eyes stared into her own, she quickly looked down to her fathers feet, remebering never to meet his eyes. He beat that lesson into her at a younge age.

'Their sending me away..?' Hinata felt a shiver run up her spine, what of she didnt know.

Something hit the side of her head, making her flinch. The object dropped onto her lap. It was a bag with the Hyuuga simble on it. "Hurry up and pack. They'll be coming to take you away soon." He hissed, slaming the door shut behind him. Hinata stared at the bag, her shapely lips parting slightly in suprise. Never beofre did her father give her something... It was her first gift from him, it mader her cest warm up. After all, she was never alowed to wear anything that had the clan simbble on it before.

To bad it was the last time she was probaly ever going to be a part of this family.

After all, she was a failure as an heires, her younger sister Hanabi was much more suitible. She matched the roll better than herself. Hinabi was hard, stotic, and cold. A prodagy in her family, much like her cousing Neji. Although Hanabi held some kindness, it was nothing like Hinata. She was the shy, kind one... The one that was to weak to fight.

Her father beat the teachings into her, engraving the matial arts into her body's memory. But she refused to become cold, heartless like them. She still retained that warm aroura of an angle around her. This angerd her father even more.

'Your kind hearted-ness will be your downfall.' Her fathers harsh voice rang in her ears. His most famouse line to her.

Hinata sighed and threw her couple bagy teeshirts and extra large sweats into her bag. She didnt own much, just enough to cloth her. Her father always said if she wanted money to spend she had to win a tornament. She never did. She didnt even try participate in one.

She wasnt the type to fight. The thought of hurting someone else... sickend her.

XxXxXxXxxxXx

"This is the girl you no longer want in your home?" A strict looking lady with a tight bun ontop her head and librarian glasses asked. Her emotionless purple eyes glaring down on Hinata like she was nothing but an ant.

Hinata could feel the eyes boring into her, calculating her carefully. The same gaze her father used on her often.

Hinata stared down at the lush carpet under their feet, not daring to look up. Lesson one: Never look directly into your elders eyes, its disrespectfull.

"Yes, I know you usaly only take homeless kids but she's a special case." Her father said.

Hinata felt bile rise in her throat, by that she knew he ment he paid her off. 'It cant be any worst than it is here...' Hinata reminded herself, swallowing hard. The emotonal beatings were worst than the physicle beatings he gave her everyday. The scars he left on her body were nothing compaired to the scares on her mind. She fiddled with the edges of her long deep blue hair. It coverd most of her face hiding her odd eyes from everybody's veiw, even her family. She was well aware it made her look like a shagy dog, but it made her feel comfy. Something that was very rare in the female Hyuuga's world.

"Yes, yes. Lets get going, Child. We have a long drive and two of the other kids are waiting in the van. Any longer and one of them will complain the whole way home." She touched Hinata's shoulder, shocking her with how carefull she was with her. Her hand was like a father carassing her shoulder, it was so different from the harsh grip she grew to know. The lady's hand led her toword the door. She led her with a gentleness she never knew, away from the daily beatings and mental abuse. No more. All her fear, all her shyness, they evaporated from her, filling Hinata's small body with an unknown fire she never felt before. It felt like it was buring her, and she needed to get it out as fast as possible. Her head spun, she felt her muscles tencing wanting to be used. She swallowed hard and turned to face her father.

Hinata's long blue hair fanned out around her, her bangs moving to show her lavender touched eyes. She looked directly at her father for the first time since she was a baby, her head held high and proud, the fire controlling her thoughts. "I am no longer be your beating toy. One day, you will see how strong I truely am. Good bye, Father." Hinata turned, taking quick deliberate steps toword the door and her new life. The lady held the door open, her eyes flashing with emotions Hinata could not name.

The fire withen her slowly burned away, satisfied with her for now.

Hinata steped into the light, feeling the sun beat down on her pale skin. The sun. Something she rarely ever saw... Due to being locked in the garage like a dog.

But no more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxX

The door closed.

Hinata's legs got wobly, her knees knocking together as she wraped her arms around her torso. She felt like she was being torn up inside, the heat she felt previosly had drained away, leaving her with her emotions doubling tenfold in its wake.

She would not break now. Not afetr the amazing feat she just managed. A soft hand was placed on her shoulder, making Hinata look up, her long shagy bangs fall away from her face. Tears spilled down her cheeks, warm at first, but getting colder as they went down her pale cheeks. The lady gently smiled at her, makign Hianta shy away from her suspisiosly.

The lady reached up and let her hair down, it cascaded around her like black silk. Her glasses were no where in sight, her emotiononless expression now replaced with a much softer one. The lady looked so much different. So much younger. So much kinder.

"It's okay to cry. Your part of our family now, you no longer need to hold everything in." The lady said, a smile pulling at her lips. "My name is Kimi, and from this day forword I will be your mother, Hinata-chan."

A sob racked Hinata's body, making the small girl quake. Kimi took Hinata into her arms, kissing the top of her head soothingly and petting the small girls hair.

XxXxXxxx Kimi XxxXxxXX

Kimi couldnt help but knotice how thin and small the girl was for her age. Usaly a sixteen yearold had more... meat on them. Dont get her wrong, she could feel Hinata's curves while she hugged her, but she felt to thin... Fagile almost.

Her heard yearned to sooth Hinata's, to be able to comfert her.

Kimi bit her bottom lip, holding back her own tears as the small girl shook. She could feel the pain emiting from the girl.

XxxxXXxxXX Hianta's Father XxxxxxxXxxx

He stared at where his daughter stood moments before, a small smile playing at his lips.

"In sorry, Hinata. But you need to get stronger, I dont know how to raise you... Your not like the rest of our family... You will be better off out there." He whisperd to himself, closing his eyes.

He did his best to raise her, even if it was on the... rougher side. Hinata's mother died giving birth to her little sister, so she couldnt help him with being more gentle toword the oldest child. He didnt know when to stop... After all, it was how he was raised. As a child he knew it was wrong, but now it was all he knew.

He wanted her to be the best heires possible... But that was impossible if she refused to fight. So he sent her away. Hinabi would be learning to take over the name if Hinata didnt acomplish her task by the time she was 18. Which is win the famouse Hyuuga tournament.

Even though he was sending her away, he would give her a chance.

Expesaly now.

Moments she left out the door... Her fighting spirit sparked. He would never admit it, but he was proud. Maybe she did have some Hyuuga spirit within her after all...

He chuckled slightly, she looked just like her mother.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX Kimi's POV xxxXxxxXxxxxX

"Hinata-chan, are you better?" Kimi held her an arm length away, taking in the dishivled girl. Her long blue hair was frizzy and sticking up randomly. Her bangs coverd her eyes, but she could still see the tear stains on her cheeks. Then there was her cloths. She wore a baggy sweater and a pair of loose sweat pance.

Kimi bit back a bark of laughter due to the sniffling girl, she was going to have to teach the girl about fashion.

"Ye...Yes..." She girl whisperd, her voice bearly above a whisper. Kimi frowned. The girl went right back to being quiet after her little out burst. Well, it was a start.

"Let's get going, Hidan-kun and Itachi-kun are probaly getting imatient." Kimi sighed, Hidan was never going to shut up about being left in the van with Itachi. The Uchiha wasnt to popular amoung her kids, he was to quite and distant, dispite him coming to live with her five years ago.

While Hidan... Well, he just liked to complain.

XxxxxXXXXxxxXX Hinata's POV XxxXXxXxXxx

Her whole body froze. She forgot she was going to live with strangers... She was so use to being alone, she didnt know how to react to this. The most human contact she ever had was when her sister Hinabi or her cousin Neji desided to pity and visit her in the garage. But that was very seldom. So she didnt know how to act, or bearly even talk for that matter.

Now here she was, going to live with a group of stangers. A very small smile played at her lips.

Hinata couldnt help but hope she found a friend, she never had one before.

XxXXXxXXxxXxxxxxXxxX

Zeelee-Vallen: OwO Yep. We hope its too your liking. Please reviw! I wont post the next chapter till this one hits 10 reviws. Oh yes, I know we are evil. So thus my dear readers... REVEW! YOU CAN DO IT! Belive me, im seriose. I can easily not update till it hits ten :3 If your shy, its okay! I dont bite... Even if its simple little reviw, it still pleases me greatly! Anyway, thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Zeelee-Vallen: I never got as many reviws as I wanted D: Meh. I felt like writing a new chap.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or most other references I may use.

XxXxXxxXXxxxXX

Hinata sat frozed between two very atractive males. Her mind was blurry as she stared ahead, at the blurry road. Building, people, and trees past by. But one thought kept repeading in her mind. 'THEIR GOING TO EAT ME!' Her mind kept yelling.

The boy to her left emited an aroura that stated 'look at me directly and I shall nom you.' His chrisom red eyes were locked dead ahead, ignoring the world. His arm blushed her shoulder every once in a while, reminding her he was beside her. Everytime she would freeze up.

While to her right, was an silver haired male with light purple eyes. Onetime he caught her stareing at his eyes and he started cussing at her like there was no tomorow. She managed to make out words inbetween the cusses, which were 'Stare at me and I'll burn you alive.' There were to many cusses inbetween for her inocent mind to regester.

"Ano..." She forced the words out, ducking her head to hide from the males penetrating gazes. "Kimi-san... I... I...I..."

"Stop fucking studdering like a bitching fucking retarded whore and spit it the fuck out!" The silver haired boy yelled, smacking her roughly on the back. She winced and scooted forword onto the seat. Her back was still healing from her last training session with her father, when he was sparring with her with Katanas. There was a large cut across her shoulders, right where the silver haired male smacked her.

Luckly the Katana was dull enough not to cut threw her, but still sharp enough to cut her skin deeply. It wasnt as bad compaired to some previose injurys, but it was still hurt. She winced as warm pooled in around her skin under the gauze. Looks like he reopend it..

The boys stared at her like she was a freak, she could feel their looks as the blood seaped thew the gaze and into her shirt, making it stick to her.

"I... Need to pee." She whisperd to Kimi, wincing again as the blood started to flow down her back. The stitched she had were very amature, since she got Neji to do them. They were bearly holding her skin together, but it was better than leaving it to heal gaping by itself.

"Kimi, I think the girl is about to bleed to death on the seat." The red eyed male's voice rumbled behind her, making her flinch.

"Im... Fine... It's only a little bit of blood..." Hinata stated, ducking her head.

"Fuck that! Your fucking bleading threw your fucking shirt." The silver eyes male yelled, poking her throbbing wound. She winced slightly and looked back at him. Both the males were watching her back.

The car came to a stop, right at a gas station. Kimi turned around in the driver seat and stared at Hinata sternly. "Let me see." Hinata meeped and turned around, showing her back to the lady. A soft gasp could be heard.

It wasnt that bad, was it?

"Okay... Hinata, where did you get this wound?" Kimi lifted up the back of her shirt, making Hinata squeek and hold down the frount. She felt Kimi remove the blood soaked gauze from her back and wimperd at the feeling of air touching it. It was still fresh, he only gave her that would earlyer today.

"Spar... Father and I." Hinata whisperd, looking back at Kimi who was now digging under the font seat. She came up with more fresh gauze and set to her back. She kept gauze laying around?

"Your stitches look like they were done by a blind retarded monkey..." Kimi patted the girls shoulder and pulled down her shirt, indicating it was good to go.

"My cousin Neji... He did them for me..." Hinata turned around to face Kimi, trying her best to ignore the two males on either side of her.

"Well, your going to have to suivive with this untill we get home. Kakuzu will stitch you up." Hinata nodded as she watched Kimi start up the van and get on the road again. He was good at it, did that mean he had to do lots..? Why didnt the sight of the wound faze Kimi? When her little sister first seen it she started panacking. Kimi looked at it like it was normal.

"Fuck, hey bitch?" The silver haired male poked her arm, making her look at him threw the veil of her bangs. "Why the fuck are you acting like the fucking would doesnt hurt like a whore?" His eyes were shinning. "Are you a fucking Sadist too?" Hinata blinked at the thought, then shook her head no.

"Im... Just... Use to pain."

XxXxXxxXxXXXXxxXXX

"KAKUZU-KUN! GET YOUR ASS DOWN STAIRS!" Kimi yelled, kicking the door open. Hinata watched her actions with wide eyes, were normal people like this?

"WHY SHOULD I?" A gruff male voice ecoed from upstares.

"I'LL GIVE YOU A PENNY!"

Silence.

As if he was tellaported, A tall thickly build guy stood infront of them. He had messy black hair and bright green eyes, his skin was tan and filled with... Tatoos? Stitch-like tatoos. And... He wasnt wearing a shirt. Hinata looked to the floor, her face heating up.

"Is it a shiny penny?"

"Yes, Its shiny." Kimi flicked a penny at him, he caught it with ease and tucked it in his pocket.

"Who is this?" His voice rumbled.

"Shut the fuck up, Kakuzu. She needs stitches. Quit being afucking nosy prick and fucking stitch the bitch up." The siver haired male growled, pushing her toword the tall stitched boy. Hinata meeped and froze.

"What is my payment?" Kakuzu asked, not bothing to look at her. She sighed in relief. At least he wouldnt look at her... She hated being looked at. It was like they could see her every flaw, her every scar.

"Just do it." The red eyed male said, his voice firm and low. Kakuzu stood their in silence for a moment, before looking down at her. She stared up at him with wide eyes, her feet planted to the ground. She had the urge to run from the look in his eyes, but she was frozen. His face screamed 'Worthless.'

"Ano..." She forced the words past her lips, pushing her fear aside. "You do not... need to... I'll... Be fine..." She stated taking a step back.

"Fuck that! Bitch, your fucking back was pooring blood earlyer. You need to fucking get stitched up properly." Hinata blinked. Was... The silver haired male being kind to her. She looked behind her, her long hair flairing around her as she did so. Her eyes focised on the silver haired male threw her veil of hair and she smiled softly at him. This was the most kindess she recived from anyone other than her sister and cousin. Even the maids were rude to her, they didnt care one bit for their female master.

"Thank you..."

"This way." The tall male gripped her upper arm, making her flinch.

"Ow... Kakuzu-san, sorry for my rudenes... But... I kind of have a wound their as well..." She whisperd, the males hand released her soon as the words left her mouth.

"How many wounds do you need atending to?" He asked, his voice sounding almost intrested.

"There... Is the one on my back... The one you just touched... One of my thy... And... Here." She touched her stomach, flinching slightly at the feeling of it. Her father beat her harder than usual. Maybe it was becuase he wasnt using his sharpend Katana. He always went full out when it wasnt his Sharpend Katana.

XxXxXXxxxxXxXxXxXxx

So many wounds. Were they all in need of stitchs? Kakuzu stared at her, the girl looked so small and fragile. How did she get so many wounds? Was there someone after her?

"Follow me." He said again, turning to the infermory. With so many rambusioshe males in the house, Kimi got a infermery installed in the house. Complete with everything one would need. With how many gang wars the boys got involved in, it was a good idea.

He rememberd the one time Deidara came in nearly bleading to death from a gun wound in his shoulder.

Kimi nearly killed them.

He held the door open for the girl, who franticly rushed threw. He grunted to himself. She was so frightend. Like a bunny in a cave of lions.

XxxxXxXXxxxXx

"Remove your cloths." Kakuzu stared at the wall behind the girl, not bothing to look at her. Not like there was much to look at.

"Wh... What?" The girl blinked. How stupid is she?

"I need accsess to the area that needs to be treated." He growled, getting more and more frustrated with the little girl. She was so worthless! Seriosly. Her wounds were probaly no more than scratchs. Why was he even doing this? He wasnt getting paid.

"Ah..." Her voice was soft, as if she finaly relized what he ment. He growled to himself and continued to stare at the wall behind her. "Okay..." His eyes trailed to her form, his mouth opening slightly in suprise. The girl was coverd in scares across her pale skin, some of them still fresh looking with pink puckerd skin. There were many bruises covering her, some of them older looking and others looking new and fresh.

Then his eyes trailed down her womanly curves, his breathing stop. She had an hourglass shape, with a huge bust and curves in all the right places. Who knew the girl could hide such a figure?

Her scars... Just added to her beauty. Each had a story. Each had a reason.

Where the fuck did this girl go threw before she came here?

XxXxxXXXXxxXXX

A soft gasp made her look to the door. Their stood Kimi, her hand over her mouth. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. Hinata blinked and tried her best to coverherself. She hated feeling so exposed.

"What... Type of training did your father put you threw?" Kimi took slow steps toword her, her eyes locked on where Hinata's would be behind her veil of hair.

"Kimi-san..." Hinata blinked as Kimi brushed the hair out of her face, revealing Hinata's eyes. She winced slightly at the light, she was so use to the world being dim. "It's nothing... Really... If I was stronger... I would have been able to prevent most of these... But Im weak..." Hinata looked down to the floor, her hair flowing back into her face.

"Hinata..."

"Kimi. Im sorry, but I need to fix this girls stitchs. Can you come back later?" Hinata sighed in relif at Kakazu's voice. He saved her from Kimi's prying gaze.

"Yes..." Kimi left the room then, leaving only her and the oddly sitched-tatooed boy.

"Hinata-san." She looked up at him, knotacing that he was digging thew a shelf. His hands immerged with a needle and thread. She sighed and removed the gauze from her wounds.

This was going to be painfull.

XxXxXxXXxXXxx

Kakuzu glowerd at the sight of the many new wounds of the girl. The wounds were pretty deep, and the stitchs were poorly done. Couldnt she have gone to see a docter?

"Im going to need to remove the stitchs, then redo them. Would you like some painkillers?" The girl shook her head, making him smirk. So she thinks she can take the pain?

Lets see how long she lasts.

First he stared with her leg wound, cutting the edge of it then pulling it. She flinched slightly, but she didnt make a noice. Good for her. With quick acuracy he stitched up her leg.

He then did her stomach, his hand lingerd on the curve of her waist slightly to long.

Then her arm was next.

Fianly he got her to turn around so he could see her back.

He growled lowly in his throat. Her back was covers in scars, almost as back at her front. The wound going across her shoulder blades looked nasty. Carefully he removed the stitches, to her credid she only wimperd. He redid it quickly.

This girl... There was more to her than meets the eye.

Much more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXX

Hinata shiverd as he gave her an oitment. she rubbed it on her wounds, still suprised at how nicely he could do it. It was so much cleaner than when her cousin did them.

Soon as she was done she put her cloths back on, blushing. Then it hit her.

He seen her naked!

"Ah.. thank you!" All the blood rushed to her face as she quickly ran out of the room. Why did she have to be in such a daze earlyer? She didnt even relize that he seen her naked! He seen... All her scars... Her marred skin...

Thud!

Hinata stumbled backwords, only to be caught and pulled against a strong chest. She froze.

Oh hell.

XxXxXxXXxXxxxxxXx

Zeelee-Vallen: Well. That was intresting... Poor Hina! D: Please, tell me your thoughts on this story. Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Zeelee-Vallen: I got so many reviews and alerts! Thank you guys Q~Q I apologize for the many spelling mistakes, I didnt look over the chapter untill it was posted. I have a habit of doing that...

Hidan: Lazy bitch.

Zeelee-Vallen: Shut it Hidan. Anyway, thank you to all my reviews and alerts! All your words mean so much to me Q~Q I love you all greatly.

NOTE: Remember all, Hinata's been shelterd. She doesnt know much about the outer world, slang, and such. She knows what shes learned in textbooks and books. So shes very... very... Clueless. She didnt even watch tv D: The poor girl.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Sadly. Or anyother references we may use. Sadly. I like the word sadly, dont you?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxxXX

"You should be more carefull, girly." The strong arms released her, sending her stumbling backwords. She regained her balance and glanced up at the person who caught her.

Her breath hitched. He was a tall blond boy, his long hair pulled up into a high poneytall with one lock hanging down in front of his eyes. His eyes, were a beautiful blue, with a hiden spark behind them. Hinata blinked and bowed, dispite her bodys protests. Her skin was tight with the newly placed stitchs, but she was use to it.

"Sorry..." Hinata whisperd out. She straitend out and looked around. His one vissable eye remained locked on her, making her want to run. But she had no where to run too. She had no idea where the hell she was, or where to go.

"Are you lost?" The boy placed his hand on her head, making her freeze. Gently, he ruffled her hair.

What...?

"Ah... Where..." She swallowd the forming lump in her throat. This was no time to show she was weak! This may be one of her new housemates, she needed to show she wasnt a waist of space.

But how would she do that?

"Where?" The boy drawled out, grinning at her ear to ear.

"Where... Is Kimi-san?" Hinata meeped out, fully aware his hand was still entangled in her hair. She stared up at him, watching as his nose scrunched up in confushion.

"You mean your not one of Hidan's chicks?" He spoke, removing his hand.

Hinata blinked and tilted her head. "Hidan, the one... With silver hair?" She asked, her mind not understanding what he ment. His chick, what did that mean? Did she look like a baby chicken?

"Yes." The boy eyed her up and down. She poked her fingers together in a nervose habbit she had since she was but a child.

"Hidan-san... Raises chickens?" She asked, staring down at her hands. Her head shot up when the man begain to bark out laughing, she watched as he hit the wall with his fist, making a small indent. She blushed, Did she say something wrong?

"Hidan... Raising chickens!" The man huffed, finaly calming his laughter after a very long time. She stood staring at him. He glanced at her, then burst out laughing all over again.

"Ano... Did... Did..." She took a break in and held it, before releasing it. "Did... I say something... Wrong?" She asked, her voice slightly raspy. She want use to talking so much, her vocal cords were staring to hurt.

The man straitend up and layed an arm across her shoulders, pulling her close to his hard body as he led her down the hall. The after math of his laugh atack was apperent as he still was taking short intakes of break. After a few moments, she relaxed under his touch. She relized he must be a very intimate person, it seams.

"No, No. If anything you said something right, lil miss." He paused to look down at her, before looking back up to where they were going, the living room.

"Hinata..." She left out her last name, becuase she after all was no longer part of the Hyuuga. What would she call herself now?

"Well, Hinata. It's a pleasure, Im known as Deidara." The blond man laughed breifly, before tighting his arm around her shoulders. She winced, the feeling of his arm rubbing against her new stitched bothering her.

"Pleasure... Is mine." She looked around the newroom they just enterd. The living room. There were many couchs spead out, and many people spralled out among them. Two boys sat in front of the tv, playing video games. Two characters fought on the screen.

Unwillingly, she removed her eyes from the pretty colors of the tv to analize the people in the room. She reconized one of the people playing the video game, it was the silver haired male from earlyer. The person that was sitting beside him was a guy wearing a orage swirly mask, and a tuff of spicky black hair poking out from the top.

Hinata moved her eyes to the two people on the loveseat, quietly chatting to eachother. The female had shoulder length blue hair with an oragami flower knotted in it. Her eyes were a stealy grey as they met Hinata's. She flinched and turned her atention to the male.

Hinata was suprised, his bright orange hair stricking her first. Her purple ringed eyes were locked on her, but her couldnt help but keep looking at him. The many pericings in his skin glinted in the light, making him look all the more menecing.

Itachi broke their eye contact by coming to stand infront of Hinata. Blinking, she turned her head up to look at the tall raven haired male. His red eyes were on Deidara.

"Deidara. It would be best to move your arm." His low voice rumbled. Hinata stared as she felt the weight on her shoudlers tighten, pushing her hurt arm against his muscular body. She ignored the pain.

"Why should I?" Deidara said, his voice loosing all warmth it had earler. Hinata glanced inbetween the two males, her eyes widning behind her bangs.

"NEW GIRL!" The masked man that was playing the game earlyer, launched himself inbwteen the two males and straight at her.

Out of instict she ducked out of Deidara's grip and behind the blond male. The masked boy fell into a heap where she stood before. His butt stuck up in the air as his head lay against the ground.

Hinata gasped softly and knelt down beside him, her hands hovering. "Ano..! Um.. um.. Are... Are you okay?" Hinata gasped, poking the males shoulder. He twitched before jumping up.

"Tobi is invinsible! SUPER TOBI!" The male then gatherd her up in his arms and hugged her tightly. Hinata was frozen. He too, was muscular. She could feel the hard planes of his muscles pressing against her body.

Then.

It was all to much for her.

She fainted.

"WAAA! TOBI KILLED HER!" Was all she heard before all her sences got cut off.

XxXxXxXxXxxXxxx

"So this is the new girl?" A deep, powerfull voice that much reminded her of her thunder said from somewhere in the room.

"Yes. Her name is Hinata. Just... Hinata. Her family cast her away, so she has no last name for the time being." Kimi's voice sounded out from beside her.

"She can marry Tobi! Then she can be an Uchiha!"

"Tobi. Shut up! Do you even know what it means to manny someone?"

"Yes! They become husband and wife, make babys, and live happily ever after!"

"Your an idiot... Wheres your counter part when we need him?" Deidara's frustraited voice.

"Hes sleeping~! He went snoosnoo, for a long long time!"

"Gawd help us..."

"Kimi." The deep voice again.

"Yes, Pein. She is a fighter."

"She musnt be too good. All those scars and bruises..." Kakuzu's familure voice rang out. He was here too?

"Scars?" Itachi asked, his one word making the atmosphere in the room grow heavy.

Hinata twitched, time to wake up. She opened her eyes, blinking at the sight of all people people scaterd around the living room. There were so many...

Her whole face heated up and she quickly bailed over the back of the couch. Her heard beat hard in her chest, it felt like it was about to bounce out any moment.

"Hina-chan, its okay... The big scary men wont hurt you." Kimi cooed, looking over the edge of the couch at her frightend form.

"Cough-Kisame-Cough-Zetsu-Cough-Kakuzu-Cough." Hidan coughed, obviosly getting on the maled nervs. "Tobi, get me a fucking glass of water. All that whore fake coughing dried out my fucking throat."

"Tobi is a good boy!"

Hinata slowly took in a deep breath and peaked over the edge of the couch.

Kimi clapped her hands. "Good enough! Now, introduse yourselves." She said, nodding at the people gatherd around.

"Konan." The pretty blue haired girl with cold grey eyes from early nodded at her. Hinata blushed brightly and resisted the urge to duck back down behind the couch.

"Pein, Im the leader. What I say, goes." Pein stated, his purple ringed eyes not moving from her. She nodded, even though it wasnt a question.

"Kisame." A freakishly tall man said, Hinata stared at him for a couple moments. All his skin was tatooed blue, with shark-like gills tatood on his cheeks. His hair was died a darker blue, and his eyes were a dark black.

"Tobi!"

"Shut up Tobi! No one cares." Deidara yelled.

"NO ONE LOVES ME! WAAA!" The masked man then ran out of the rom crying like a baby.

"Sasori." Her atention turned to the red head. He had halflidded grey eyes that looked glassy. Hinata blinked. He looked... Dazed.

"Zetsu." Hinata's atention got caught by a very strang man, he was really tan on one side, and pale on the other. His eyes were a glowing golden, while his hair was bright green. How... Intresting. Was he normaly like this? In the winter, did his tan fade?

"Then you already met Itachi, Hidan, Deidara and Kakuzu." Kimi stood up, as well as all the other members. Hinata flinched but bit back her fear and stood up as well.

"Welcome to the Family, Hinata."

XxXxXxXxXxxXXXxx

Zeelee-Vallen: Yep. So now they sort of welcomed her :D Though, I bet some of the members will still have a hard time accsepting her... So, lots of reviews make me update faster! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Zeelee-Vallen: Sorry for not updating in so long... Life has been hell. December is so busy..!

NOTE: I do not know how any other schooling systems work other than Canada's. So things will be labled by grades, not freshmen senior stuff, because I hate no idea what the hell that is.

Disclaimer: We do not own Naruto or anyother references we may use.

XxXxxXxXxx

Its been two weeks since Hinata came to this place. Slowly, the members of the household got use to her.

Pein was different, he was tence around her, like he didnt know what to make of her at first. But after a while he warmed up to her presence, and nodded to her when they met up. Once, he hugged her when he found her huddled up in a closet, becuase Hidan and Tobi sounded like they were about to full out brall. Konan... Konan was cold at first, but slowly started seaking Hinata out. Thus, Hinata became Konan's and Kimi's doll. Though their make-over sesions only lasted minuts before Hinata would scrub it all off. The most intresting thing she found out though, was that Konan and Pein were actually silblings, dispite their different looks.

Kisame was kind to her, he always hugged her when they met in the hall, or waved greetings when he was busy. Itachi, he was intimidating but was secretly kind. One day, she spotted him outside holding a stray kitten in his arms. When he knoticed she was looking at him threw the window, he briskly turned and walked away. Everyonce in a while she would catch him looking at her with his calculating red eyes. He was a hard one to read.

Deidara was always touchy with her, always hugging her or trying to snuggle her. She alowed it only sometimes, when she was fealing brave. Sasori and her had a mutual agreement of silence. She seaked him out when she needed silence, and he saught her when he wanted a human compain. Otherwise Sasori would be found with Deidara, agrueing over little things.

Kakuzu, he watched over her. Making sure none of the others got near here when they were fighting, or in a bad mood. It was nice really, to have someone care for her... She rather enjoyed his company, although he was silent most of the time. Hidan... Was Hidan. He was rougher with her, but nothing compaired to her father. He would shove her in the halls when she was lagging, or grip her wrist hard to lead her somewhere when he wanted her attention. Even when he was rough with her, she couldnt help but think it was some sort of affection from him.

Tobi was an odd one. A few hours after her aravil, she found out what they ment by 'other half'. Tobi had another side to him, Madara as they called him. Madara told her this was the true him, but he used Tobi as an allias to confuse the enemys. When she asked who the enemys where no one answerd her.

Zetsu was cute, in his own way. He was shy, but sometimes brash. He was often in the backyard, tending to his plants carefully. One day she asked to join him, and he snapped at her, then after a pause he very shyly told her yes. His antics confused her, but she brushed it off.

Today was her first day of school, since summer holladays as they called it were done.

Right now... She was getting tocherd by Kimi and Konan.

XxXXxXxXxXXxXx

"Hinata-chan~! Just wear it!" Kimi yelled at the small quivering girl under her blankets. Konan prodded at the lump with a stick, not useing her voice like Kimi.

"But... But..." Hinata peaked out, her hair was pulled out of her face to frame the sides. Her big white, purple tinted eyes were visible, making her look all the more cute. Her bottom lip quiverd as she stood up from the blankets. She wore a dark purple plaid mini skirt with black leggings, and a form fitting white botton up shirt. It showed no skin, but she felt so... Exposed. None of they boys seen when the girls played dress-up with her, but now they were going to force her to go to school like this? It wasnt fair!

"You look absolutly adorible, Hinata. Why dont you want to wear this?" Kimi put her hands on her hips, her face going stern. Hinata meeped and hid her face behind her hands.

"I... Feel exposed..." Hinata wisperd softly from behind her hands.

"You'll live." Konan answerd, you could hear the smirk.

"Pl...Please can I wear something else..?!" Hinata begged, her knees nocked together as she fell to the ground. She wouldnt be able to face so many people... Let alone the boys like this. They never seen her eyes, or her body. How would she face them with both?

"Hinata-chan..." Kimi's voice soffend slightly, making Hinata's eyes water. She blinked back the tears and rermoved her hands from her face. She fisted her hands on the ground in front of her and looked up at Kimi.

"Can... I please at least have my bangs back...?" Hinata asked, looking pleadingly up at the black haired female.

"KAWAII!" Kimi pulled Hinata up into her arms, squeazing the small girl to near death. "Yes! Anything for you Hina-chan!" Kimi wailed loudly.

"Cant... Breath..." Hinata gasped.

"Sorry!" Kimi let go of the girl, who as soon as she caught her breath she put her bangs back in her face. Now... Facing them all would be slightly easyer. They wouldnt have to see her abnormal eyes, or her ugly face as her father would say. Yes she was weak, but at least it felt like her veil kept her... Apart from the madness of the world.

"Well, we better get you kids to school."

XxXxxxxXxxxxx

Hinata wasnt pleased. Ever since they got in the van every member of the household became cold and distant. She was not the type to engage in conversation, and not good at it in the least, but she was not use to being completly ignored. Deidara didnt even atempt to sit next to her so he could cuddle her. It was strange... It... made her chest hurt and her eyes sting.

Hinata turned her atention elsewhere. Her eyes widend as they aproched the school. People, more than she ever seen before swarmed the yard. Her eyes darted around, taking in the suroundings.

How was she going to survive?

All the members bailed out of the car as soon as it stopped. It seamed like the crowed parted as they made there way threw the courtyard.

No one made an atemt to see if Hinata was still with them.

XxXxxXXxx

Hinata looked at Kimi, her eyes watering. She faught back the oncoming emotions. Of course this would happen. She was only Hinata...

"Thank you, Kimi-chan..." Hinata whisperd as she stepped out of the vehicle. She would brave this new world by herself.

XxxxxxXxxxX

Since she never was in school before now, Kimi took her to get tested. Aperently she was at different levels. Her sience was at a grade 10, her social at 11, her La and Math at 12. She was in the houners of each of them, Aperently her father gave her different levels of teaching. She was only supose to be a grade 10, but due to her knowlage they bumped her up in some classes. So now she was looking for her first class... Homeroom, 10-A.

Hinata opened the door, releaved to find the class was reletivly empty and quickly made her way to the back of the room and took a seat in the corner by the window. She then proceaded to watch the crowd mingle.

Two people caught her eye. Complete opisite. One was a blond haired male, with bright blue eyes. The other was a raven haired male, with both black hair and eyes. They looked close, even though the raven haired male had no emotions. In a way, his looks almost reminded her of Itachi... The blondie was currently yelling at him playfully, acusing him of something she couldnt hear. She giggled, her hand hiding her small smile.

"What are you laughing at?" Hinata jumped at the sound of Deidara's voice. Her pale orbs found him, he was seated a row away from her, his cold blue eye watching her. Hinata's smile died as she look down to her desk.

He was being cold... He didnt like her anymore. She knew this would happen. She was to shy, she had to many flaws...

"Nothing... Deidara-ku..." She paused. "Deidara-san." She corected herself, before burrying her head in her arms. It would be best to be formal, she didnt want to anoy him with informalalitie.

XxxXxXxXxXxXxx

She felt someone sit in the desk infront of her, but she ignored it. A few moments later she felt someones presents infront of her as well. Silently, she was glad that Deidara was now blocked from her.

"Good morning class." The teachers voice rang loud and clear.

With a small sigh she lifted her head from her arms and looked to the font of the class, unawar of the gazes on her.

XxXXxxXxxx

"Since its your first day, I thought it would be best to introduse yourselves. Starting from this side, you'll go down the rows. Tell your name, and something about you." Hinata's gut dropped. That ment she would hate to stand up... And everyones attention would be... Oh no!

Painfully slow, the people stood up and introdused themselves. Hinata blinked. The person infront of her looked an awfle lot like the raven haired boy she was giggling at earlyer... Did that mean the blond one was here two? As discreatly as she could, she glanced around the classroom to find the blond boy was sitting directly next to her. When did he get there? Her cheeks tinted red as a small smile pulled on her lips. The boy was chatting away with everyone, a huge smile on his lips. He looked... Just like the sun.

"Girl with the shagy hair, your turn." Hinata meaped and stood up, the back of her legs nocking down her chair with a loud thud. She felt heat rise to her cheeks as she quickly looked to her desk, she could feel the stares of her classmates on her.

"My name is... Is... Hinata." She paused for a moment, chewing on her lowerlip. She desided to leave out her lastname. "I like..." She paused again. What did she like? The numerose papers hiding under her bed came into her mind. "To draw." Quickly she kicked the bottom of the chair so it stood up and sat down, her eyes always remaining on the desk. She refused to look up at the faces of her classmates.

Slowly the line went down the next ile, finaly the blond male stood up. She looked up, watching him as he pointed to himself confidently.

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki! I run the Konaha gang, so dont mess with me." He grined at the class, his eyes challenging each and everyone of them. Hinata tilted her head and stared at the boy. What was the Konaha gang? His gaze landed on her, and she refused to look away from his bright blue eyes. They stared at eachother. She wacthed him carefully, he seamed to be looking for threats from her. Slowly, her lips pulled into a small shy smile. "KAWAII!" He yelled, launching himself at her. His stong arms wraped around her, pulling her into his sculpted chest. Her heart stopped.

All the blood rushed to her head as she fainted.

"WAAA! HINA-CHAN IS DEAD!" She heard Tobi's wail before she fell into the dark world. He was in this class too..? Who else..?

XxXxXxxxxXxxxxxxXx

Hinata opened her eyes, only to be met with cold black ones. The boy that sat infront of her was currently glareing at her with all his might. Hinata sat up and threw her legs over the bed and stood, all the blood rushed to her head making her feel wobly. She stagged right into an soft, delicate body. Carefully, Hinata opened her clenched eyes to stare right into apple green ones.

"Sorry..!" Hinata meeped, before quickly corecting herself. "I... I... I..." She took a deep breth. "Im sorry for... Any hassle I may have caused." Hinata bowed then ran out of the room, not bothing to wait for an answer.

She needed to get away.

XxxxxxxXxXxx

"Sasuke-kun~" Sakura whined, latching onto the males arm. He shrugged her off and made his way out of the room. Sakura huffed and followed him, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Sakura-chan," Sakuke looked at the pouting pink haired female. Her apple green eyes stared up at him as she atempted to look cute. "What do you think of her?" He asked, thinking back to the fragile looking girl from earlyer who caused so much trouble. Soon as she fainted, Deidara, Tobi, and Sasori of the Akatsuki jumped up. If it wasnt for Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Choji, Kiba, Shino, and Gaara being in the class they would have overpowerd their leader, Naruto.

~Flashback~

Sasuke stood, along with the rest of their gang. Deidara, Sasori, and Tobi all made a line right inront of them. Chaires screached as kids desperately faught to get away from the two gangs. Naruto stood behind the line his gang made, franticly trying to wake the girl up.

Dope... Made a girl faint on his first day. He should know better self contoll than to attack random help-less girls. Meh.

Sasuke eyed up the three Akastuki members.

Deidara looked like he was about to pull out his explosives, right in the middle of the class. Sasori's hand was twitching, you could see that he wanted to reach for his gun in his pance. Tobi was wailing dramaticly as he tried to reach past the line of the Konaha gang and grab the passed out girl in his bestfriends arms. He looked behind him at the girl. Why were the Akatsuki looking so angry? They had no females in their gang, other than Konan.

"Sasuke." Deidara spat, basicly snarling at them. "Give us Hina-chan." Sasuke smirked. So they were atached to this girl? Who was she? A part of their gang? Their fuck toy? Ha! The girl was theirs now.

"No. Sorry, Deidara..." He paused for effect. "Boss likes her." With that he turned around with Sakura and went to the Idiots side. Yelling could be heard as they tried to get past the wall of thr Konaha gang members.

"Sasuke,-teme I think I killed her!" Naruto wailed, shaking the fainted girl in his arms. She flopped around, her hair flying out of her face. Naruto paused, his mouth falling open. Okay, he had to admit. The girl was attractive. Her pale skin was flawless, and her fetures delicate but womanly.

"You didnt kill her." Sasuke broke Naruto's trance, making a light blush taint the boys cheeks. "She just fainted."

"Sasuke-teme." Naruto's voice got seriose. "Take her to the nurse office, make sure they" He pointed to the Akatsuki, his eyes tinting red. "dont touch her." With that he handed the girl to him and stalked over to the teacher to handle buisness.

XxXXxxxXxx

"The boss likes her." Sakura smirked, her green eyes coniving.

"Hn."

"I think she'll be a good adition..."

"Hn."

"I find it intresting how the Akastuki reacted. Usualy they dont pay any atention to anyone but their own."

"Hn."

XxXXXXxxXxXX

Zeelee-Vallen: Better than nothing... What do you think? D: Good, bad? Should I continue or stop this story? Bad story line so far? So who should Hinata be with, Konaha or Akatsuki?


	5. Chapter 5

Zeelee-Vallen: I love how popular this story is~! Lately its the only one I feel like updating...

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other references I may make.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Her heart was frantic, her eyes blury. She got lost in the halls long ago, her only focis now was to get out of the crowd. But there was always people where she went. She hated it. She was use to being in the big empty Hyuuga mansion. Even living with her new housmates wernt as bad as this. The people around her gave her glares, sept for the few.

She needed away!

Her pale eyes caught sight of a door, with the sigh for stairways on it. Escape! She dodged threw the people and ran for the door.

XxXxxXXxXXxxX

The door led to the roof, where she was currently catching her breath.

It was horrible, all those people...

Red hair caught her eye.

She turned her head, hopeing it was who she thought it was. The person was sitting with his back to her, on the ledge of the building. It wasnt Sasori, his hair was a lighter red, and his skin was not as pale as this persons.

"Ano..." She whisperd, taking a step forword, then another. Was this person going to jump? She was beyond scared at the moment, but she had to do something. If someone fell to their deaths in front of her she would never forgive herself.

The person's head turned to her, sea foam eyes focising on her. His eyes narrowed dangerosly, his face looking murdurose.

Hinata stoped her advance, her breath speading up.

No... She wouldnt stop now. She wouldnt let him jump!

"Ano... If-if-if..." She clenched her hands tightly to her sides, she wouldnt give up now! "Suiside is not the way!" She yelled, her voice ecoeing. Her whole face turned red at the echo. Surely she didnt say it that loud, did she?

"Who says im going to jump, girl?" The boy swung one leg over the side, so he was stradling the ledge now. Hinata's breath calmed slightly, it was slightly safer now. She carefuly watched the boys body language. He was tence, yet relaxed at the same time. It was like he was waiting for a fight, but never expexting one to come. His seafoam eyes were lined with eyeliner, and he had no eyebrows. There was a kanji for love on his forhead.

He seamed like... Like her. He had an aroura of pain and sadness. But his eyes screamed murdur...

"You... You were ha-hanging off the edge..." Hinata whisperd, her voice going back to being quiet. The look in his eyes frightned her, but she didnt have it in her to back down so easily. She was timid, but once she started something she had to finish it.

"I was merely enjoying the veiw from a closer perspective." Was his responce, his faceal expresion never changing once. Hinata fiddled with her forfingers, her atention still on the male. For some reason she couldnt take her eyes away from his tatoo. The smooth red skin reminded her of a scar... She knew those well, she had tons marring her body. But she couldnt tell from this distance, he was to far.

"I..." She blushed deeply at his statement, her eyes darting from his mark. So he wasnt going to jump..? So she yelled for no reason..? "Im sorry!" She bowed deeply.

XxXxxXXXXx

"You are forgiven." He had no reason to hold it against her, he wasnt completly heartless as some thought. He slung his other leg over the edge of the building and stood up. The girl remained bowing for some odd reason. He stalked over to her, and stared down at her back. When was she going to get out of the bow? He already said she was forgiven.

"Um..." She finaly stood up, but she didnt raise her head. Her eyes remained on his feet. How... Oddly cute.

"Whats your name?" He demanded. The girl's shoulder tenced, and he felt slightly guiltly. Slightly. With such a shy girl he should be more carefull, as his brother would say. Even if he was an incompident fool, he was smart with the ladys.

"Hinata..." She mumbled, bearly enough for him to hear. His eyebrow twitched.

"Talk louder! Do you expect everyone to have super hearing?" He growled, glaring at the girl. Her head shot up, her body going tence. She was so fragile like, so easily frightend... Like a bunny, or a mouse. It was cute, and anoying at the same time.

The world had no room for the weak.

"Im sorry!" She wrung her hands together, her pale flesh going red. Gaara growled and grabbed her wrist, yanking it up. She had no reason to hurt herself, so why is she? The idiot.

"Let go of her, now." Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerosly. He knew that voice all to well. It was his cousin.

"Sasori." Gaara turned to face his cousin, putting hinself inbetween Hinata and Sasori. Whatever intrest Sasori seen in the girl, he would not let him have her. He didnt care if he started a gang war between Konaha and Akatsuki, it was nothing new.

"Gaara," Sasori's grey eyes were cold with rage, you could practicly see it radiating off him. The girl behind him meeped. "Give me Hinata!" Sasori reached behind him, pulling out his gun from his holder. Gaara stiffend. Sasori was willing to start a fight right on the school grounds? This was unheard of. Out of all the Akatsuki, Sasori was probaly one of the most coniving. There was no way he would do such a thing.

"Sasori-san..!" The girl ducked around him and stood infront of him. He stared at her back, not understanding a thing going on. Hinata knew his name? What was he to her? Were they close?

"Hinata-chan, move." Sasori growled, obviosly not pleased that Hinata was now in the way. Gaara was even more confused. Never before did the Akatsuki care if bystanders got in the way of their battles. But not it looked as if Sasori was going to refuse to shoot as long as Hinata was in the way.

Who was this little girl?

"Sasori." The girls voice got seriose, all the previose shyness going out of it. She sounded like a woman. Gaara felt a small spark inside him light. "Leave him alone." She strode forword, and Gaara couldnt help but let his eyes trail down her body. She was slim, not overly skinny like Ino. She didnt waddle like a duck when she walked like Sakura, she walked with persision. Did she always walk like that? Like a hunter... Sasori's eyes were on her as well, his gun still pointed toword him. But both males could care less. they were to busy watching the girl.

Gaara's lips tugged up on one side. A hunter hiding as a prey... A bunny who was really a tiger.

"Sasori." The girl grabbed Sasori's gun, and to his suprise he let her take it. Sasori was usaly teriroral over his things. "Where are..." Her voice became the cute shy one again. Wait... Cute? He did not just refure to someone as cute! "The others..." She said timidly, her head dropping to look at the ground. Where did the hunter he saw just moments before go? Now she was back to being prey.

"The Akatsuki," Sasori shot a look over her shoulder to him, his grey eyes yelling 'Mine'. Did he really think he could stake a claim on her so easily? No, he was going to have this girl. She will be a hunter with him. "Are all looking for you." Gaara's lip twitched. So she was close with them all. He didnt like it, he wanted her. The Akatsuki would not have her.

Naruto already showed an intrest in her. She will be Konaha's.

XxXxXXxxXx

"Oh..!" Hey eyes widend behind her bangs, her mouth going dry. They were looking for her? She didnt want to cause them any hassle.. "Im sorry, Sasori-san... Can..." She blushed lightly. "Can we go see them?" She shifted on her feet awkwardly, almost forgetting the heavy piece of mettle in her hands.

Sasori's gun.

Hinata knew they had wepons. All of them did. It seamed like most of time it was their hand to hand combat that was most used though. For instance: one day Konan came back with a whole bunch of scratches, bruises, and a broken nose. They were talking in hushed voices about a girl named 'Sakura' before the door closed and she could hear no more.

It was a matter of fact it was seriose when they used their wepons.

So the fact Sasori pulled out his gun now made her nervose. What did the red haired male do? He was frightning, but not enough for Sasori to pull out his wepon.

She awkwardly held it out to Sasori, who took it and put it back into the holder.

XxXxXXxxxxX

Zeelee-Vallen: Well... I tried. There you go, another update.


	6. Chapter 6

Zeelee-Vallen: After a long absence, im back! And i'll soon be posting your christmas present! A Hinata-pirate story. Yeah, its going to be fun. It'll be up anytime now, keep an eye out for it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

She was frozen. She had no idea how to react. She stood invetween Pein and Naruto, both glaring dagers at eachother. Eachmale had a hold of one of her arms, like they were abouty to start a war of tug-a-Hinata.

All she wanted to do was have lunch! But no, both the leaders of the groups spotted her at the same time, instanly trying to take her for themselves. Now here she was.

Her breathing was fast and ragged. It felt as if everyones eyes where on them. Maybe they were, but she couldnt see, her eyes were shut.

Someone, save her!

"Hinata-sama...?" Her eyes shot open, landing on a figure standing in front of her. His poised poster and burning silver eyes... It had to be him.

"Neji-nii." His name escaped her lips, the widning of his eyes confermed it. Without a thought she tore away from the males holding her and dashed into Neji. His strong arms wrapped around her. She could feel tears start building up, but she pushed them back.

"Hinata-sama... I was so worried for you..! When I got back from the tornement you were gone." He mumbled into her hair, his arms tighting around her. She clung to him, not wanting to let go.

"Fa-Father disowned me..." Hinata mumbled, her voice breaking slightly.

"Hyuuga basterd! Youfucking know our Hinata-chan?" Hidan yelled, the Akatsuki silently quiestioning why the stuck-up-all-mighty-hyuuga knew their new house member. Far as he knew, no one heard of her before. Kimi refused to tell them her past or last name though.

"Im her Gardian." Neji sneard at the gathering group of males. Members of both the Akatsuki and Konaha gangs had gatherd. Neji himself was part of the Konaha gang, but they had no right to look at his Hinata-hime like that.

"Gardian?" Naruto, his leader questioned. His blue eyes tinted red for a moment, before a wid grin spead across her fetures. "Hinata is ours then!" He yelled, raising a fist up.

"She is not." Pein, the leader of their rival gang spoke up. "She lives with us."

Heat grew in Neji's body. His Hinata-sama was living with those vile escuse of men? As her gardian, he would not alow this!

"Hinata-sama." He growled, he put a finger under her chin, lifting her head to look at him. Her long bangs fell out of her face, showing the main trait of the hyuuga-clan. "Come back, we will request for your father to take you back. Her lavender tinted orbs became half lidded- he instanly knew what the answer was.

XxXXxx

She pulled away from him and hopped back, dropping into the hyuuga fight stance as she tucked her bangs behind her ears. She would need full comacity of her vision. Good thing they were in a remote part of the school yard.

Hinata was a good girl, she knew the rules. If there is a dispute among family members where two partys dissagree, they will settle it with their fighting skills. Neji dropped into the same stance. Never did she ever think of the day she would have to fight, let alone with her Neji-nii. But she would not go back.

If she had to, she would use all the skill's she learned from that man.

"Neji! Dont you dare fight the girl." Naruto yelled. She paused breifly before continueing.

No distractions.

"Pein, make sure no one interupts. This is a family mater" Hinata spoke, her voice loud and clear.

There was a moments hesitaion, then a brief "Fine."

"Hinata-sama... I will not hold back on you if it means bringing you back home." Neji said, waiting for her to make the first move. She waited, not willing to be the first. This would be her first fight with someone other than her father, she didnt know how she would fare.

Neji charged, his hand aiming for her chest pressure points. She knew of the Hyuuga way, useing presure points to fight... She side-stepped with ease and brought her leg up to hit him in the side. He caught her leg and was about to snap it when she twisted her body, bringing her other leg to hit the side of his head. He leg her go as he stumbled a few feet to the side.

Hinata landed in a crouched posision, her eyes trained on him. Neji stared at her for a moment, before coming at her again. This time he slipped down to kick her legs out from under her, but she dodged by jumping and landing a fairly hard kick to his chest. He flew back a couple feet, launding on his butt.

Hinata giggled, never did she see her cousin looking so disgrunted. She was fighting him with paticular ease, she thought he would be much harder to fight than this... Maybe her fathers teaching methods were good for something.

"Hinata-sama, I resign." Hinata paused for a moment, staring at her cousins crouched over figure before dropping out of her stance.

"No way... No one beats Neji. That was only two hits!" Whispers were heard behind her, but she ignored them all. She hurt her coisin!

"I...Im sorry!" She whisperd in a frantic voice, quickly making her way to his side. He turned his head to look at her, a faint smile on his lips. A thin line of blood dribbled down the side of his head where she kicked him earlyer. She didnt think she hit him that hard...

"Two hits. Ive never been defeated in two hits before." He grinned, reaching his hand up to ruffle her hair. Her long bangs fell over her eyes again, hiding her oncoming tears.

"Im... Im sorry!" Hinata wimperd, clutcing the fabric above her heart. She never thought she would have caused him that much hurt... She was even holding back!

"Heishi-sama taught you well, no wonder he came out of the spar arena with bruises..." Neji coughed into his hand, some blood coming out. Did she hurt his lungs..?

"Im... Im sorry! I... I dont... want to fight... It hurts... Im so sorry!" She wimperd, warm tears spilling down her cheeks.

"Actually Hinata, that was very well done." A hand patted the top of her head, making her look up to see who it was. It was Tobi's counterpart, Madara. His mask was still on, but she could feel his change in personalitie.

"But... I hurt him..." She wimperd, rubbing her eyes.

"You did well, Hinata-sama..." Neji smiled painfully at her, his eyes softning at his cute little cousin. She was just so kind-hearted...

"Madara! Now you show yourself." Naruto's voice boomed, he stood pointing a finger at Madara. So he knew of Madara?

"Naruto, we arnt here to take over your teriroty today." Madara's hauty voice replied as he scooped up Hinata bridal style. "But we will take back our Hinata. Later, Naruto."

Then Hinata fainted from it all being to much to take in.

XxXxxxxXxxXX

Zeelee-Vallen: So... Im not good at writing fight scenes, Im sorry! Ive been loosing my inpiration for writing... I think reviews may help :D


	7. Chapter 7

Zeelee-Vallen: I do not own Naruto.

XxxXxxxXxxXX

Hinata hated being stared at. It was one of her worst fears. Everytime someones eyes fell on her she wanted to curl up into a ball and die. She bit her lowerlip, lowering her head.

Being in the middle of the living room with all her housemates staring at her... Hinata Hyuuga was about to die. Her little heart was going to explode.

"Hinata, your a Hyuuga?" Deidara question, his voice holding a hint of betrayl. Hinata's heart twisted as she nodded her head. There was silence after that.

Her body quiverd, the heat building in her chest scaring her. She knew this feeling. It was the same heat she had when she told off her father, or about to fight her cousin Neji. No! She couldnt show that side again, that fight... To late, the build up heat burst, filling her body with fire.

Her head flew up to glare at her housemates, her hair fanning away to reveal her face for the first time to her housemates. She was beautiful, beyong compaire beautiful. Her big doey eyes full of fight, her bangs now framing her face showing off the gentle curves of her bones. Her pale, flawless skin was amazing, like it was glowing in the light.

Since when did their Hinata become this beautiful?

Hey eyes, so full of fire... So beautiful. So Hyuuga. The last one was still off limits. Hyuuga were trecherose, dirty folk, usaly stuck up and thinking their better then everybody else. Even more, they rarely came out of their own part of the city, rather than socialized with other people. Who was their Hinata?

Her pale petal pink lips parted, her eyes narrowing at them. "I dont care who the fuck you are," Hidan whisteled when she said fuck, obviosly enjoying this. "So you shouldnt care who I am. I use to be a Hyuuga, before my father disowned me from being the heires!" She yelled, her small hands clenched into fists. She looked like a kitten, no- a baby tiger, with its fur ruffed up. She looked so cute, yet so furiose.

Hidan stood, his purple eyes locked on her. "Lets see what you have in you then!" Before anyone could react, Hidan charged at the shaking Hinata. With practised ease she dodged him and jabbed her fingers into his back presure points. He fell down to the ground limp. She looked ahead at them, her face void of emotion.

"I told you, Im not a Hyuuga anymore!" Her pale lavender eyes filled with tears as she quickly ran from the room. Eyes trailed after her, no one moving to follow her.

XxXxxxxxxXx

Kimi enterd the room, eyeing the Akatsuki. They all sat around, different expressions on their faces. Some ranged form gulty, to sad, to angry. Tobi was of course hopping around trying to tell them something.

She tuned in on what Tobi was saying. "Hinata-chan is still gone! Hinata-chan is still gone! Its nearly dark!" Tobi wailed, chini tears comig out of the hole in his mask. Nerly dark... Thats when the bad men came out. The ones that the Akatsuki and Konaha were working on ridding the city of.

Hinata was out... There was bad people out... Their frail little Hinata wouldnt help herself, shes to shy. She wouldnt even care what they did to her.

"Atention!" Multiple heads snapped up at the sterness in her voice. Her eyes narrowd at them. She was expecting them to take better care of their Hinata while she was out, but no. "I dont give a shit what happen, your going out to find Hinata. Right. Now." She demanded, but no one in the room moved. Then she knoticed Hidan passed out on the floor, drool comming out of the corner of his mouth. "Someone care to explain?" She asked, eyeing the drooling silver haired boy. Tobi clapped his hands happily while Pein sighed, taking the duty of explaining their perdiciment.

XxxxXxXX

Hinata wonderd around amlisly, her eyes seeing everything and nothing. She felt empty, void of everything. They hated her, the only family she knew... Hated her. They didnt want her anymore, she was cast away like her own family. Now what was she going to do..?

Neji. She need her cousin Neji.

She bumped into a wall-like person, her head bouncing off the muscles. She stumbled backwords, her eyes focising on the person. "Im... im sorry!" She gasped, bowing down low before she could get a good look at him. All she really seen was the mask we was wearing on the lower part of his face and his stock of short black hair.

"Its okay, are you alright?" The man asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. She straightend from the bow, her head still lowerd.

"Im... Sorry... Mr..." Hinata wimperd as the mans grip got tighter. She shiverd, the mans arura felt cool... Dark.

"Hinata-chan!" The mans hand left her shoulder, and within that moment he melted into the shadows. Creep.

Her eyes trailed to where the voice sounded from, seeing the one and only... Naruto. Sasuke and the pink haired female stood next to him as he waved wildly at her from across the street.

She shyly waved back, ducking her head as to hide her oncoming blush. It wasnt like they would see it anyway, her hair coverd half her face. But it still gave her some comfert.

"Hey, Hinata-chan!" The blonde haired boy somehow poped up right in front of her, making her freeze up.

"Nya..?" She wimperd under the boys ocean blue eyes examining her. She figgeted her fingers, watching them.

"Why are you out here this late? There are bad men out!" Naruto whined, throwing his arms around her shoulders. Her whole face turned red as she fainted yet again. Her body fell limp in his arms, yet again.

XxxxxXxxXXX

"Idiot..." Sasuke mumbled, watching the girls small body get pushed up against his best friends. A slight twing in his heart made him look away.

"Look what you did! Do you ever learn?" Sakura yelled, then there was the sound of her fist hitting Naruto's empty head. Sasuke looked over to see Naruto holding Hinata's limp body bridal style. Girl must have fainted again. Looks like it didnt take much...

"What do we do with her?" Sasuke's voice came out as more curiose than gruff, which was a complete suprise.

Naruto and Sakura extanged looks.

"Lets take her home." Naruto's voice was seriose, a rareity usualy saved for the battles with the Akatsuki. Sakura grinned, looking exsited. Sasuke sighed. Another fangirl to deal with...

XxxxXXxxxxxxX

No one would never have guessed the Akatsuki would be the type to pannic. But the moment Kakuzu stood up and glowerd at them, they knew something was up. Pein was just about to jump into the story when Kakuzu stood, his unatualy green eyes stopping him.

Now, Kakuzu was usualy the silent type, not bothering to talk. So when he talked in a voice with such raw emotion, thats when the panic started.

"Hinata is not like those other Hyuuga. Ive seen her body, her many scars. The day she came into this house, I treated her for wounds that would make Hidan feel pain." Hidan, who woke up when Kakuzu started talking, mouth dropped open. Thats when you know its bad, then Hidan would hurt. He was the hardcore sadist...

"That doesnt clear up the fact shes a Hyuuga. Hyuuga are horrible beings." Itachi poped in, his red eyes focised on Kakuzu.

"Or the fact shes been hiding the fact she can fight." Deidara prodded, a frown implanted on his face.

"Or why she fought Neji." Sasori said after Deidara, his lazy half lidded eyes looking alert for once.

"Or why shes shes so shy." Zetsu's light side said, his dark side remianing quiet.

"This girl... Are you sure shes a Hyuuga?" Kisame said, his arms crossed over his large chest.

"Hidan and Itachi were with me when I picked her up from the Hyuuga mantion." Kimi said, facepalming. Itachi's eye twitched ever so slightly, remembering that. While Hidan flat out face-planted.

"I was wondering why the place was so big!" Hidan yelled, pulling himself off the floor.

There was a long silence.

"We need to go and find her." Madara's dark cool voice coiled around them. Heads turned to look at Madara, who just 'woke' up. "It doesnt matter who she was before she came here. All that matters is shes OURS now." Every Akatsuki member stood up. "Split into your teams, find Hinata and bring her home safely." All of the said members made their way out of the house and into the inky streets of the city.

"Sure... They listen to him." Kimi huffed, a slight smile in her lips that Madara has claimed her as part of the Akatsuki. Now there was no way she would be seperated from them. She was theirs.

XxxxxXxxxxX

Zeelee-Vallen: Sorry for the long absence! Life has been... Oh gawd. There has been no freetime! But yes, I shall try updateing as much as I can again.


	8. Chapter 8

Do not own Naruto.

XXXxxxxxX

Her fainting was happning alot more than she would like. Yet again, she was in a strange room. The room was navy blue. Just... Blue. The bed she was laying in had silk navy sheets. So soft to the touch, like solid water. She slid out of the bed and onto the floor, her toes curling on the plush navy rug. She was still wearing the same cloths as earlyer, so nothing must have happend while she was out.

After waking up several times in a strange place, her patience was wearing thin. Being tossed around amoung places like she was but a toy. It was her new pet peave. Being tossed around like a doll. She was no ones doll anymore.

She stalked to the door and threw it open, the door slammed against the wall with a loud thud, her hair flying out of her face from the wind of the force. Many people sat in a large living room, all their eyes on her, mixxed looks of shock on their faces. She glowerd at them, not moving her hair back into her face.

One lone figure stood up, her eyes darted to him, softning slightly. It was her cousin, who looked to be a bit sore from their earlyer fight. He took a stakey shep toword her, as if unsure if it was her. She glared at him and he froze, foot halfway in the air.

"I wouldnt do that if I were you." Her voice was a lovely, dark hum. She sounded womanly compaired to her normal soft inocent voice. Then, her eyes trailed to the door as it opend, her heart skipping a beat when she reconized the blonde mop. Her sunlight. Naruto. Behind him trailed the darkhaired boy, he reminded her of the night.

Her heart paused, her eyes widning a fraction. As if planned, her cousins hooked her arms behind her back in a retraint.

She didnt resist as she lowerd her her head, her face going cherrie.

She listend to his foodsteps as he aproched her, her cousins grip tightning on her. Her muscles strained at the odd way he was holding her. Her body protested it.

His feet came into her veiw, and she shut her eyes. She was ashamed to look at him. After her dark moment... She... It wasnt her.

What was this darkness consuming her slowly?

XxXXxxxx

Zeelee-Vallen: A short update... :D Review lil ones, review! And more love shall follow.


	9. Chapter 9

Zeelee-Vallen: I was looking back at the past chapters... I have some horrible spelling. Im sorry! But yeah... Im looking to do a pretty good update.

INPORTANT NOTICE: I will be putting all my storys-but one-on hold. You can choose wich one you like best. The poll is on my profile page! Voting will end on July 13. After that, I will be focasing only on that story. I have some to relize by over loading my story load, I am not writing to the best of my abilities. The chapters are short, writing haisty, and characters undevoping. In order to become a better writer and reach my inspiration of becoming profesonal, I must practice, I will have to write to my full capabilities. After that, Judgement will show what I need to improve further. Your input will be greatly aprechiated. Also! I found a nice beta who will help me with my spelling on the set story that gets chosen. So, chose wisely.

Zeelee: So formal... I like it.

Vallen: Well I hate it. I also hate how your always the one to answer back to people. No one likes your formality!

Zeelee: Thats not true! Formality is showing your respect for the other person.

Vallen: So is being nice. But you dont have that, eh?

Zeelee: ... Your being offly rude. Did Hidan try kidnap you again?

Hidan: I NEVER FUCKING DID A MOTHER FUCKING THING TOO-

Hinata: Hid...Hidan!

Hidan: ... Shit.

Vallen: Well then... I have no idea where they came from, but welcome to our way to long authors note!

Zeelee: That should end soon, becuase this is informal. People just want to read, not listen to this pointless babble.

Vallen: Well, there has to be someone who reads this.

Hinata: ...Guys... The story...

Zeelee-Vallen: Right! We do not own Naruto. Please enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXx

Who was this darker her? Why did it consume her so easily? She never knew of this side before she met the outside world!

It wasnt her. That dark, meleviont, harsh, pridefull person. Yet... She felt very much like a part of her. If it was, she would have felt those dark feelings before! Maybe... It was her? The new her? No... Becuase she was being her-light- self right now. Then... Who was the real her?

What was she going to do? Who was she?

Hinata's internal struggle coninued for a few moments more, Naruto and the rest of the Konoha gang waited, waiting for their leader to speak. Naruto's blue eyes were painfully seriose, the slight confusion betraying his leader immage. Soon as Hinata seen him, she went from being the Dark Powerfull her, to the Kind Shy her. Did she have a multi personality disorder?

This girl was a mystery. Just like how the Akatsuki fauns over her like a pet. Or rather, a fragile treasure.

From what he seen, she could easily protect herself. Then again, she did nothing against that stranger. The stranger was obviosly about to hurt her, thats why he called out to her. The man fled. Thats why he just got in, they went to try hunt the guy down. They had no luck though, he was gone.

Her head snapped up, her moon-like orbs hidden behind her long shaggy bangs. Neji tightend his grip on her, she winced slightly before shifting so she hooked her leg behind his.

Before anyone could do anything, she flung her weight back into Neji, making him trip over her leg with all her wiegh falling down onto him. Neji let out a gasp; Hinata quickly jumped to her feet in a crouched posision. Naruto gaped at her, he never thought she could get out of their very own Hyuuga's hold. Hyuuga's skills were legendary. They exelled in all fighting aspects. It looked like Hinata bested Neji. Who was she?

All at once, the Konaha gang pounced at the crouched Hinata. Naruto stood watching the girl avoid his members flailing arms. They all looked retarded, even Gaara made an attempt to catch her, his arms only finding air.

Amused, her watched as Kiba's arms wrapped around Ino, making the blond girl screach and nock him on the head. He fell to the ground, holding his ingured head. Ino then found herself assulted by Temari's fist, conecting with her stomach. Both girls fell to the ground, one in pain, the other in the lost of ballence. Temari got kneed in the side in the prosses.

Gaara gave up long ago, settling for watching the gang flail after the girl. The chaos continued.

Eventualy, it was only Hinata stood in the pile of limp bodys. The girl moved like a greased up snake. It was inpossible to catch her.

Naruto clapped, catching the rest of the members who were left standing. Sasuke, Gaara, Shino, and Shikamaru were part of this group. All of them were all to lazy, or too cool to try catch the girl.

Hinata waverd, not from lack of breath, but from lack of ballence on the people's soft bodys. Doing her best to tip toe off of the heap without harming anyone proved to be hopeless after a couple steps, so she aimed to step on the mens body's instead. Less chance of hurting them.

Hinata was only vaughly aware of Naruto's clapping, but she did her best to tune it out. She didnt want to faint from his divine attention. He was too much like the sun, to bright, to beautiful to have his atrtention on her. She felt too infiror.

She needed out. She needed away. She needed the comfert of the Akatsuki. At least she was comfy with them. These people, they were strange, she needed to slowly adapt to them like she did with the Akatsuki.

The Akatsuki.

Tears welled up in her eyes. When she reached the end of the pile of people she dropped to her knees and craddled the upper part of her body. Her Akatsuki, they wouldnt want her anymore since they found out she was a Hyuuga.

But... But... The Hyuuga disowned her! She was no Hyuuga. Even if she wanted to be, she would never be able to bring herself to be so pride-driven, so harsh and cold.

Thats what her Dark side remind her of. The Hyuuga blood.

Tears fell onto the floor, first a few drops, then a very small puddle.

She would not let herself become like them. She would not let her Dark side take over.

With new found resove, she desited she would go back to the Akatsuki, if she left it would be taking the easy way out. Plus, they would keep on thinking they were exactly like her father. She would prove to them she wasnt like them. Even if they should have known by the way she acted.

But the Akatsuki... She need them... Why? She didnt know why.

Her light side. Her dark side. They would cause problems. More so her darkside, her lightside was too nice. If she had too, she would find a happy in-between with her Light self and her Dark self.

"-ta-chan... Hinata-chan." Her head shot up, her pale orbs landing on Naruto. The sun-like boy. Blood rose to her cheeks. He saw her breakdown! How... Pathedic...

She shot to her feet, quickly making a bee-line to the door that was not far away. Right as she was about to twist the knob, a harsh rap shook the door. Meeping, she flinched back and booked in the other direction to the recovering Neji. He was now half-kneeling, slowly gaining his breath. She must have nocked the breath out of him when she threw her weight on him... She didnt think she was that heavy. Or was it they way she landed? She shook her head, there were more imortant things. Like the loud banging at the door.

She clung to his arm, her small body shaking. The person on the otherside of the door sounded scary. And mean.

She watched as Naruto answerd the door, only to get a foot to the face. Naruto tumbled back, falling to the ground with a footpint mark on his face.

A very familure Hidan stomped over the dispatched Naruto, making the blonde make a loud 'Umpf!' noise at the males large weight. His violet eyes gazed over the large pile of dazed Konaha members, his lip twitching in amusment. Hinata shunk behind her cousins larger frame. Hidan was always laughing, smiling, cheerfull. This male was seaking something. Bloodlust raidiated off of him. This wasnt the Hidan she knew. She didnt like this Hidan. Flipping Neji's hair over her, she peeked out. Kakuzu stood in the door way, examining the situation. He was always the causios one.

They knew. They knew she was here. Why was she hiding?

That crazed look in Hidan's eyes. It sent shivers up her spine. This Hidan scared her alot. She felt her cousin shift, she followed his movement expertly as he stood. She still hid in his hair, but her legs placed directly behind his to hide her from sight.

"What do you want, Akatsuki scum?" Neji's deep voice vibrated threw her, she did her best not to flinch. It was obviose he was trying his best to help hide her. Like the good cousin he was, he slooly aproched the akatsuki members. His steps were laggish, so Hinata could keep hidden behind his form by following his body movements.

Hinata nudged him. She was well trained in the art of shadows. He didnt need to lag on her behalf. Taking the hint her aproched them faster. She followed his movements with ease.

"Fuck you. We're fucking looking for our bitch-Hinata-hime." Hinata froze behind Neji, sencing her ditress he stopped. She took a shaky breath in, trying her best to keep the smile off her pale lips. Of couse, he would add bitch... But... He used Hime. Princess. He also called her theirs. They were looking for her, she belonged with them! Warmth exploded in her chest.

"Why would she return to you, when she obviosly doesnt want to see you?" Neji's words froze her from stepping out from behind him. As much as she hated it, she wanted to know what they would say. But if she stayed hidden much longer, they might get back at her, since she was there the whole time. Curosity won. She stayed hidden behind Neji.

"Shes here then. Since you obviosly know her thoughts." Kakuzu's voice sounded. There was a loud "UMPF" from Naruto. He probably walked over the blond as well.

"Where the fuck is our bitch?" Hinata's eye twitched. She was kinda use to Hidan's foul language, but it still didnt please her. Expesualy since he called her bitch twice. The warmth she felt earlyer didnt budge, keeping her steadily warm.

"Yo! Ya' dun nee 'fiight..." A drunked voice sounded. Hinata's mind was unable to comprehend the slurred words.

"Tsunde." Kakuzu murmurd, his voice berely reaching her.

"If Ya do, iiiiii'll Smash ya!" A womanly giggle made Hinata flinch harshly, her warmth draining. It was high pitched and hard on her ears. There was yet another 'UMPF' from Naruto as he was walked over yet again. There was a slight twinge of pain for him. She wished she could help him up. There was a slight pause before a gasp. "What happend here?" Her voice went from slurred to clear instanly. Hinata had to resist the urge to peek out.

"Yeah! Why the fuck is everybody laying on the fucking ground? Is there a fucking large oragy going on?" Hidan laughed, she felt warmth return to her fingertips. She wasnt even aware they were cold before. His foren use of the word 'oragy' confused her, but she would ask them later. Right now she would have to face them.

Hinata untangled herself from Neji's long hair and stepped out from behind him. Hidan's purple eyes lit up, as did Kakuzu's. Next to them stood a lady. With very very large breats. Hinata had a hard time keeping her eyes from looking at them. Those things looked like they were about to pop out of her too tight top. Hinata felt a blush rising as she looked down. She couldnt bring herself to look up at her face.

"So you, little girl, nocked out all my foster children?" Hinata quiverd, not knowing how to answer. Dully, she noted this was also a fosterhome.

"She didnt, they did it to themselves." Hinata glanced to the side to look at the person who defended her. It was the raven haired boy that looked like Itachi. The one who reminded her of night. Her cheeks heated further as he stared at her with a look of... Amusement? The slight tilt to head head said amusment. There was no doubt.

He gaze returned to the floor. "Hinata-chan, its time to come back. Everybody is looking for you." She nodded and took a step toword the pair of Akatsuki members, only to be blocked by the lady with large breasts, she stepped inbetween her and the Akatsuki. Said boobs were now in her face. She looked up to the ladys face to avoid looking at the large mounds of flesh. The lady was beautiful. She had blond hair tied back, with a lil triangle in the middle of her forhead. She looked away before she could examine her more. She felt inferor to this lady's bright womanly beauty. She didnt know what to do.

"Let her past." Kakuzu's voice went dangerosly low, a new sound that she never heard from him before. The lady didnt buldge from inbtween them. Hinata shifted on her feet.

The lady acted like he said nothing. "Tell me, girl. Why are you with the Akatsuki?" Hinata blinked. Origanly, she went becuase her father sent her to that fosterhome. She could have ran away. But now... Why was she with them?

A slight dull throb in her chest made her waver. She could feel her chest heating.

No.

She would not let her darkside answer.

"They are my family." She answerd, her voice clear for once. Her voice. Light Hinata's voice. Not her darkside. Her lips pulled up into a bright smile in victory. The blond woman doubled back, obviosly taken off gard.

"Hinata, lets go back." Hidan didnt swear once, he wraped his arm around her waist, while Kakuzu wraped an arm around her shoulder.

She was pleased, despite her franticly beating heart at the contact. They remembed her again. They wernt cold, nor distant like they were at the school. They were back to being normal. They stode away, Hinata easily matching their pace.

Once down the street she looked up at Hidans truimf face. She blinked and tilted her head slightly. "Hidan-kun, whats an oragy?"

Both males froze.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXXx

Zeelee-Vallen: A good update, I think! :3 The story line is about to start to get more clear... But... Your going to have to vote on my poll if you want to see this one continued.


End file.
